


Shipping masters

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Leon's family might be big and dangerous. There just may be a pull that tugged Kon but he was safe. He was covered on all fronts





	Shipping masters

Not over his head because Kon knew exactly where his head was and where his heart lay. It did not stop him from messing around. Looking was not touching. Playing around did not mean he was not serious in other matters, besides certain things he had inherited from Lex. He had a thing for trouble. He had a need for things that were dangerous.

Leon might be a bit older and in this world longer than him but Kon found him cute. He knew the story and the background. Mercy had given him a file from Lex so Kon knew that when it came to Leon, he knew everything that there was to find.

Nothing was strange about their relationship. The higher up on went the more people were in bed one way or another. As the Luthor heir Kon tended to have a bit more leeway and he brought a bit more interest and a healthy of fear.

Lex was not known for playing nice and people knew this. Lex would not tolerate dirty play and while Kon scrambled to find his way in this financial world he had found his own allies that he could depend on. He liked Jessica who he had met after he had done her a favour as Superboy.

He had not even known he had helped her until she had turned up at his condo with a gift. From there it had just clicked. Leon was different. There had been looks exchanged a pull Kon couldn’t deny and then he had allowed himself to be caught.

There was just something about the intensity that Leon carried that he could not run away from. Kon was no longer interested in running because he had the upper hand. No matter how vulnerable he seemed to others he knew the truth and so did the people that mattered.

He was not looking for approval, he was not looking for understanding either. The people that mattered kept their tongues to themselves because they knew that Kon was actually fine. And he really was fine. He might party a bit he may play hard sometimes but at the end of the day he was who he was and nothing could or would change that.

He wrapped himself around Leon and stayed out of his business as much as he could. Work was work and something they shouldn’t poke their noses into. He had learned from Clark and Lex. Clark no matter what he thought or wanted, some things he couldn’t do. He had to toe the line.

So did he. Kon let his jack drop to the deck as he glanced around the yacht. He ignored the security that had perked up when he had appeared. That was pretty normal. What he needed was the owner of the yacht. He would not be up to anything low budget or tacky like smuggling. Least not on this boat.

He would be somewhere that Kon could work him up a bit tease him and hopefully have a good relaxing time. Just what he needed right now.

X

“Going into the same business can cause for conflict.” Lex’s voice caught him before he could leave the penthouse. “While I admire your plan. Poking into those areas will cause conflict down the line. Simply because Luthors are better.”

“I’m thinking more luxury than providing a service.” Kon grinned as he hovered. His Dad’s look made him snicker before he let both his feet touch the ground again. “Leon’s fine Dad. I just wanted a reason to be checking out his warehouses all the time. And being in Greece.” He exchanged a smile with his Dad before he shook his head. “We’re fine Dad. He’s fine.”

“He had better be.” Lex’s caution came in his voice and in the way Mercy perked up by his side. His dad’s all seeing vengeful network was simply why Kon was too scared to mess around in Metropolis or any states that held his Dad’s strongholds. No matter what he was the one that stood between his friends and his allies. His dad liked to fall to his old habits and anyone that was not Luthor was always fair game.

It was that part of his Dad that Clark hated. Clark had admitted it more than once. Always while turning to look at a faraway past his tone heavy and bitter. He liked to talk about a Lex that Kon did not know. about the way he used to be in the past. It always made Kon’s stomach twist because he would never know that Lex.

But Clark would always look at him and say that the Lex was with now Kon was around made him feel nostalgic. That he saw some of the old Lex in how Lex treated and cared for Kon. And every time Clark brought it up Kon wondered just what had led Lex to the point that he was unredeemable by the league and the world.

Lex got bored easy so Kon could place half his plans and schemes on boredom. When Lex was actually plotting, when he was actually mad the world knew and the league faced consequences. The bug that had caused Lex to lose face in public and miss on several contracts.

Because the fallout would have hurt Jason, Bart, Tim and Roy as well Kon had stepped in to stop Lex. Not physically. Whoever got hurt trying to stop Lex got hurt. All Kon owed anyone was a voice of reason. Lex’s rage had been calmed and the league had sat about in scattered fear for months.

It had been a messy situation that Kon did not want to see again but he knew at this point that the league just kept repeating things. Never mind that Lex helped more than hindered these days. That Batman trusted him enough to bring him to the satellite. Never unattended of course.

But how much of that was caution and how much of that had to do with the weird tension between those two Kon had no idea. It always made him eye his Dad because when Lex caught sight of him he always tried to pretend nothing had happened. Batman as well but if he walked in unexpectedly those two were either having a strange war of words or Lex was glaring at him saying things Kon could not catch.

Then there was the whole… Lex knew everyone’s secret identities but did nothing. Not everyone was blessed like that. If someone pushed him to a point, then Lex gave them a good shakedown. But he knew Clark’s identity. Knew Batman’s and did nothing besides tease and fluster the robins.

His Dad was not a saint but for the sake of Kon’s standing in the league. For Kon’s sake he reeled himself in and tried to get rid of his boredom elsewhere. Not that the places Lex liked to poke around was much better. Kon wouldn’t mind a stepmother or a stepdad but he did mind the current candidates that Lex liked so much.

X

“It’s better for the environment.” Leon toasted him before he wrapped an arm around Kon’s waist. His fingers teased over Kon’s coat. “Of course I don’t want to see what would happen to it in a big storm. Right now they aren’t ready for big waves or anything like that. Right now these are the boats that can sail the seas without too much trouble. It took so much money to build them in methods that aren’t harmful to the environment or my workers.”

“Your family must have made so much noise.” Kon murmured as he leaned against Leon. “I know they like fast money and hard money. But look at you, you’re looking at those boats like a proud father.”

“These.” Leon used his empty glass to gesture. “Are my babies. Top secret and I was working on them since I was given my first private set of money.” He gloated. “They took me so much money and time to build. They are perfect. Their future siblings will be even better because we learn from mistakes.” He smiled. “But right now let me smile at this.” He sighed. “New boats, less waste. We already have orders and the launch isn’t even over.” He grinned.

“And the maiden voyage?” Kon grinned. “The reason you asked if I could get three days off? I’m assuming that tonight is when your babies get to sail off for the first time.” He glanced around and had to nod at a few people because they caught his gaze. The place was packed, filled with people who seemed normal but several databases marked them as shady. “Business is about to be good.” Kon whistled.

“It was always good.” Leon grinned before he slumped against Kon. “But now I’ve proven to my family that my way is the way forward. That I’m thinking generations in the future for the family. There will be less fighting in the future. At least until someone comes after me again.” He sighed. “But less of that and more happy things!” He gloated. “My ships!”

“Yes those sweet voyages.” Kon leaned back against Leon. “So when do we break it in?” He teased. “The boats I mean. I’m assuming that’s why I was asked to come and stay.” Leon shivered lightly, just enough confirmation for Kon. “I want to see the inside.” He snickered and Leon slammed his glass on a nearby table and grabbed his hand.

X

“I hear-“ Kon groaned as Leon’s fingers rubbed his sweaty covered front. “I think I hear something Leon.” He gasped as he leaned further onto the bed. They had been messing around so far on this boat. The others that were in formation… Kon and Leon had broken those in quite well.

Leon’s moan was hoarse as he thrust between Kon’s legs. Kon shivered even as he squeezed his legs together coaxing Leon’s shudder and groan as he thrust again. The entire thing felt so good. More clothes needed to come off of course but Kon was in no hurry. He was enjoying this luxury bed.

“If you hear a helicopter it should be one the reds.” Leon hoarse whispered in his ear as he teased Kon’s nipples. Kon bucked lightly at the tease and shudder when Leon’s hands moved to his stained briefs afterwards. “Anything other than that isn’t one of mine. I’ve got security patrols keeping pace with us until we reach our destination. Then a switch and we go back.”

“Damn young master.” Kon caught Leon when he made his neck thrust between his legs. He grinned when Leon rested his head on Kon’s sweat covered shoulder. “You sound so hot when you have all your plans together.” Kon hissed as he used his thumb to tease Leon’s strained and stained boxers. He was so hot in his hand; it was more than a little distracting.

“Got something really important on these boats you know.” Leon’s kiss to his shoulder made Kon chuckle a bit even as Leon began to move again. This was just messing around but it felt so good. He wanted to be pressed down further and rubbed against even harder. His breath hitched when Leon shoved at his shoulders until Kon lowered himself against the pillows and spread his legs just a bit more. “Got something really fantastic on these boats.” Leon groaned. “I’d hate for something to happen to the boats or the prize that I have right here.” Kon would have replied with something but Leon’s thrusts made him shiver so he let his body respond.

X

His communicator should not be so chirpy so early in the morning. Kon wanted to roll over but he knew better. He slid out from under Leon dragged the sheet with him and slipped off the bed. The crusty sheet went to the basket and he moved with his communicator to the shower.

Leon understood how things were. That was why he was so easy to be with. He understood the things Kon wanted to say and the things he would never be able to. He knew how to blanket Kon’s mind and make his body tremble. He was the safest thing around.

Kon knew others would be worried about Leon with his reputation and the rumours but Kon was safe. His heart was safe, he liked Leon but his heart was somewhere complicated. Leon might be a bit dangerous and come from a family that waged war with others and themselves but Kon…he had Lex. So no matter what he was covered. He turned on the shower and stepped in his entire body relaxed.


End file.
